1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of gates and, more particularly, to an automated security barrier apparatus suitable for use in residential, farm and industrial settings.
2. Background of the Related Art
Automated apparatuses for opening and closing gates have had a long history of development. Such apparatuses have been developed to secure against entry into areas, and to allow individuals to enter such areas without having to exit from their vehicles. The known apparatuses include, for example, powered gates having laterally sliding metal gates, folding metal doors, and bars that are raised and lowered.
Chains have also been used as an entry barrier in security gate apparatuses. The known apparatuses include link chains anchored on one side of a drive leading to a secured area and locked on the opposite side of the drive. These apparatuses require individuals to leave their vehicles, lower the chain, drive through, and then stop and reattach and lock the chain. Such apparatuses are inadequate due to the time required to perform these manual steps, especially in bad weather and in poorly lighted areas were personal safety is a concern.
Entry barrier apparatuses utilizing a chain are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 353,368 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 484,572 to Rudert and U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,268 to Dumbeck. The disclosed apparatuses include moving components which are installed underground. Consequently, the components are exposed to water and to sleet and ice in colder environments, causing accelerated wear of the apparatuses.
Other entry barrier apparatuses utilizing a chain and including above-ground components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,103 to Ellison and U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,739 to Baines.
A cable gate apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,787 to Swenson et al., which includes a slide member mounted in a track to raise a lift arm and gate cable to a raised position.
In view of the above-described inadequacies of the known security barriers, there has been a need for a chain-type security barrier apparatus which is remotely actuated by persons without having to leave the safety and comfort of their vehicles, durable, weather resistant, simple in construction and easy to install.